


Oh Death (Demon Hunter!Kankri Vantas x Demon!Gender Neutral!Reader)

by M15F17_H34R7



Series: Homestuck {Songfics} [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: But whatever, Demonstuck, Gen, Kankri Is A Demon Hunter, Pretty Sure I Failed, Reader is a Demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9419825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M15F17_H34R7/pseuds/M15F17_H34R7
Summary: They're an unexpected moment; but it's all he has left anyway.





	

His heartbeat is pulsing in his ears as his hands sweat continuously. He realizes that there is no room for mistakes. If he messes this up, he might not come back alive from this mission.

His heart feels as if it’s going to stop when a heinous giggle resounds off the walls of the abandoned church. He turns quickly, pivoting on one foot, just in time to see the blur of a shadow disappear around a corner, leading him further into the darkness. 

He doesn’t take any time to analyze the situation and the potential danger of rushing head first into a battle with only half a clip left. He’s always been a great marksman. If he could at least wound the beast, he would be able to capture it with little difficulty. 

He tried to steady is uneven and haggard breathing as he came upon the next hall, dead-end at a set of stairs.

“Catch me if you can~!” Came the teasing call from above, and he bolted up the stairs in search of the monster he had cornered. 

Upstairs, there is nothing but a storage room and a window at the far end of the hall. He stares at it for a moment, realizing just how really late it is. Even if he did manage to catch the demon, it would be quite the challenge for him to get them back to headquarters without attracting the attention of any other demons in the area.

 

_6ut what is this, that I can’t see_

 

A mass of darkness materialized right in front of the window, the only light source available. It chuckled, crossing its arms against its chest.

“Didn’t your mother ever teach you to knock first?” It asked, laughing when he directed his gun towards it.

“Stop, or I’ll shoot.” He threatened, taking a step closer.

The figure ignored him, and began to saunter closer.

 

_With ice c9ld hands taking h9ld 9f me_

 

It wasn’t so much the recoil of the gun that bothered him, but the shatter of glass that came next was enough to unnerve him. He muttered a curse under his breath as he glanced about the small loft-like space.

The storage room door behind him slammed shut, and he turned in its direction.

 

_When G9d is g9ne and the Devil takes h9ld_

 

He was unable to stop the smirk from appearing on his face as he realized he finally had the demon cornered. After weeks of chasing it around in circles, he’d finally trapped it in an inclosed space. Perfect.

 

_Wh9 will have mercy 9n y9ur s9ul_

 

He swung the door open, curious as to why the monster had not at least tried to lock it. Maybe the demon forgot, but he wouldn’t. Closing the door behind him, he locked it securely and stayed facing the door.

“Alright, devil-spawn, prepare t9-”

He wrenched his frightened gaze from the door only to come face to face with an antique, tarnished mirror; it scared him severely. 

He jumped slightly, his eyes going wide as he surveyed the room. His target was nowhere to be found. He exhaled a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding, and turned his attention back to the mirror, only to come face to face with a pair of glowing, red orbs behind him. 

He spun around, his gun aimed and ready to fire, which is exactly what he did. While he was expecting a kick from the gun, all he received was the audible _click_ of an empty clip.

Kankri realized he was fucked. 

He kept pressing the trigger, no matter how many times it clicked in protest, as the figure came closer, just inside his field of vision. 

“What’s wrong, Kankri?” The demon questioned, cocking their head slightly and smiling slyly, revealing one fanged canine. “Something the matter with your gun?”

He didn’t reply as he stepped back in fear. His features were solid, but he knew the demon was aware of his terror. 

“So, tell me, Vantas,” The monster began again, finally reaching it’s destination, standing in front of the defenseless hunter. “Where is that God of yours now?” 

Kankri refused to do anything but stare the creature in the eyes defiantly, silently praying for a miracle.

“Is it here now?” It’s grin grew wider at it reached between itself and him, carelessly taking hold of Kankri’s solid gold crucifix necklace. “Is it looking at us?” 

“Yes. Yes, it is.” It answered its own question. “It is looking at us, and it’s scared.” 

He closed his eyes and prepared to take his final breath. 

“This was fun, hunter. We should do it again sometime~” 

His eyes burst open, and he found himself standing in front of the mirror, the room completely void of any other life.

 

_My name is Death and the end ïs here..._

**Author's Note:**

> Original: http://m15f17-h34r7.deviantart.com/art/Death-Demon-Hunter-Kankri-x-Demon-Reader-629541582


End file.
